A Kind of Magic
by JohnTheFishLovesSnuffles
Summary: Sirius has had his name cleared having survived the end of Ootp and want to celebrate with Remus. RLSB. Inspired by a fanfic by Wednesday. Oneshot


**Disclaimer- Not mine unfortunately. If they were my friends would have you tell you that there was no chance of the books being suitable for Children.**

**I also don't own Queen or their songs, it'd be bloody marvelous if I did though. So much fun…**

**A/N- I was inspired by Wednesdaisy's "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" which I love and going to see a Queen Tribute Band- Mercury! BEEEYOOOTIFUL, it was, by the way!**

**This is set after Sirius has escaped from Azkaban but it is an AU where he lives after Ootp and has just been cleared anyway.**

**As Freddie would say, my dears, The Show must go on.**

**So it will.**

"Mooooony"

A weary Remus Lupin sighed, lifting his eyes from the page of the book he was reading, swallowing the mouthful of hot chocolate that he'd just had and prepared himself for Sirius' latest scheme, "Yes, Padfoot?"

"I've had an idea."

"Did it hurt?" Remus smirked.

Sirius frowned and flounced across the room before plonking himself on the old musty sofa in Grimmauld Houses Drawing Room, but soon, Sirius forgot what he was annoyed at, so removed the book from his lover's hands and grinned, "No, of course not! Daft Werewolf!" he then looked down at the book in his hands, "Reading about pouting gay men again, Moony? How appropriate!"

Remus sighed again deciding it would be best to get it out of the way, like a band aid, "And whys that Padfoot?"

"Because my brilliantly marvelous idea, that I just had, concerned these pouting gay men." Sirius grinned further, obliviously very pleased with himself.

"Well then do put me out of my misery and suspense."

"Ok, are you ready?...drum roll please…LETS GO SEE QUEEN, AGAIN! We can celebrate my freedom!"

Remus' face fell, oh dear, he knew this day would come, but he'd hoped it wouldn't be so soon.

Sirius didn't miss the crestfallen look on his lover's face and began to panic, "You do still like Queen, don't you? I mean you're still reading this book and you've still got the shirt and poster I brought you, I saw them in the stuff you brought when you moved in!" he jibbered.

Remus avoided Sirius' eyes, "No, Sirius, I still love Queen, don't worry, it's just going to see them, might not be…so…um…easy."

"What? Why?" Sirius looked totally baffled, not that was hard as Azkaban seemed to have eaten someone of his brain cells, but still.

"Look, I'm really sorry, Sirius, I really don't want to be the one to break this too you but…."

Sirius' jaw dropped and it looked like his eyes would pop out. After a few moments, though, Sirius composed himself and threw his arms around Remus, "Oh, Remus! He died! And I wasn't here! Oh, Remmy! He's gone, sexy arms and all! Are you alright? How did you cope? Both the sexy men in your life gone!"

Remus laughed, not what Sirius had been expecting.

"Er…Remus, you alright?"

Remus nodded and tried to collect himself, "Yes, Sirius. I'm fine. It's just…I didn't really expect that to be your response…"

"Well, I never really had a thing for _him_- I only ever had eyes for one pouting gay man-"

"I don't pout!"

"or his arms, but the band were cool, like really cool, so I thought it'd be nice…you know."

Remus nodded, "It would have been, you're right…ok, time for my brilliantly marvelous idea, how about we go and see this tribute band of theirs. I heard they were really good, just like the real thing, perhaps…"

"Great Idea!...Can you book it and stuff though because I take it their Muggles and well…"

"Sure." Remus agreed standing up, "I'll got Owl Harry now, he might be able to find out where their playing next on the web…" he began muttering away as he left.

Sirius shook his head and turned the book his hand over and grinned. It was a great idea of his, even if he did say so himself. He did wonder why Remus needed to owl Harry about some spiders, though.

Remus had been upstairs for ages now.

Sirius began tapping his foot, impatiently, remembering how it had Remus the last time they had seen Queen who couldn't keep still. He smiled in nostalgia as Remus came pelting down the stairs.

Sirius' nostalgic smile transformed into a full on grin at the sight of his lover in the hot muggle clothes he had wore so many years ago, still looking unfairly hot. Sirius tugged at his collar a little, feeling a little hot under his clothes, as well as a little old, "Wow…" He breathed.

Remus' eyes shifted uncomfortably, refusing to meet Sirius' eyes, "Sorry, it seemed like a good idea- they're still one of the best sets of clothes I've got and well…I'll go change…"

"You shall do no such thing!" Sirius cried, grabbing Remus' arm and pulling the werewolf toward him. They were now millimeters apart so Sirius acted as only Sirius could when they were running late for a concert, and kissed the beautiful man before him. Fully and forcefully.

Remus, in the end pulled away, "Alright, I shan't get changed, not that we've got time anymore. Come on."

They apparated themselves to a dark alley near the Stamford Corn Exchange where they'd be seeing a band called Mercury then wordlessly walked in to the Theatre. They handed their ticket to woman on the door and made their way to their seats.

"We should have booked earlier, we're in really awkward seats." Remus muttered.

"I don't think it'll be too much of a problem, most of the people here look like if they dance too long their hip replacements will dislocate!" Sirius muttered back. Remus slapped him on the arm, "Oh, like you're a spring chicken! I've heard your joints click, mister!"

"It was the floor boards!" Sirius protested, "And I'm sure your joints would click if you spent 12 yrs sat on a cold stone floor!"

"Alright, shut up now, we're getting funny looks and I think it's about to start." Remus hissed and sure enough smoke began to be pumped out from the stage and the lights began to flash the colours of the rainbow.

_Hey!  
>One man one goal Har! one mission.<br>One heart one soul just one solution  
>One flash of light yeah one god one vision<em>

_One flesh one bone  
>One true religion<br>One voice one hope  
>One real decision<br>Wowowowow gimme one vision  
>Eh!<em>

_No wrong no right  
>I'm gonna tell you there's no black and no white<br>No blood no stain  
>All we need is one world wide vision<em>

_One flesh one bone  
>One true religion<br>One race one hope  
>One real decision<br>Wowowowow oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah!_

_I had a dream  
>When I was young<br>A dream of sweet illusion  
>A glimpse of hope and unity<br>And visions of one sweet union  
>But a cold wind blows<br>And a dark rain falls  
>And in my heart it shows<br>Look what they've done to my dreeeeaaams...Ow!_

_One vision  
>So give me your hands<br>Give me your hearts  
>I'm ready<br>There's only one direction  
>One world one nation<br>Yeah one vision_

_No hate no fight  
>Just exultation<br>All through the night  
>It's a celebration<br>Wowowowow yeah_

_One one one one...  
>One vision...<br>(hey!)_

_One flesh one bone  
>One true religion<br>One voice one hope  
>One real decision<em>

_Gimme one light, yeah  
>Gimme one hope, hey<br>Just gimme, ah  
>One man one man<br>One bar one night  
>One day hey hey<br>Just gimme gimme gimme gimme  
>Fried chicken<em>

The pair of them were grinning like the teenagers they were on the inside and laughing at the fake Freddie pounced round the stage just like the real think, punching the air, grinding on the drum kit, etc however the whole theatre was still sat down. Sirius couldn't understand it.

"Well, we could always start it…"Remus shrugged. Sirius grinned and, as the music shifted in the familiar tune of 'Another One Bites the Dust', stood up, pulling Remus with him. However the people behind began to grumble so they wiggled their way out into the aisle and ran down to the front, right next to the speakers. An elderly woman in uniform tapped Sirius' bottom motioning that he needed to move to one side so that the people behind could see. Disgruntled only slightly, because that area was reserved solely for his Moony, he squished over and began dancing.

"Hello, my beauties! Are we all having a good time? Well, before we get all hot and sweaty and start taking our clothes off, we're gonna sing a song written by friend Brian here, you might have heard of it. It's called 'Who want to live forever?'.

"Oh crap." Muttered Remus, and soon Sirius saw why.

"Moony, what's the matter? I thought you only cried at Save Me!" Sirius cried(no pun intended) enveloping his emotional lover in his arms.

"Yeah, well I cry at this one too, now." Remus snapped half-heartedly.

"Why? Because Freddie's dead?" Sirius inquired.

"No, you daft mutt! Because, well, because it seems Freddie knew, more than any of us, about mortality. It just reminds me of ours, and those who we've lost." Remus sighed. Sirius nodded and held Remus tightly, all though this song and 'Love of my Life'-just to make sure he'd recovered from his distress, of course. Then things picked up again, all seriousness (no pun intended once again) dropped.

The show then stopped for brief interval where Sirius and Remus stocked up on energy and fluids by eating an ice cream before the lights went down again and they headed to the front again, this time, instead of by the speaker, directly in the centre, centimeters from the stage.

Remus looked giddy at the closeness that only increased at more people decided that their hips might take standing for the second half and they were crushed closer. Remus and Sirius were nearly hit several times by the fake Freddie twirling his microphone stand and where by a flag being swooshed in their face. Remus also nearly put his finger up Freddie's nose and was confronted by the fake Freddie slapping his bum during 'Fat Bottomed Girls'. His own bum. Not Remus'.

Sirius insisted he was scarred for life.

Remus told him that that had happened a long time ago and it was too late to start complaining about it.

The Show finished and Remus and Sirius wore wide grins headed to collect their coats from their seats.

"That was great!"Remus cried.

"Yeah, apart from when you started to drool over another man's ass." Sirius jeered, "I knew you still had a thing for him, even his fakes!"

"Do not!" Remus protested but he knew it would be the part of the show he would have the most pleasure telling Harry, Hermione and Ron about tomorrow, just to see Sirius' face, of course.

"Yeah, Yeah. Just remember who you're Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy is, I don't want to be consumed by Jealousy!" Sirius grinned.

"I think I'd have to be Going Slightly Mad to forget" Remus laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't want to become The Invisible man, now would I?"

"I don't think this Crazy Little Thing Called Love would let you."

"Yes well, I was born to love you."

Remus shook his head, deciding that if they didn't stop this soon, they'd get locked in so they bought a program before leaving and apparating back to Grimmauld place.

Once inside the door, Remus gave Sirius a big kiss, "Thanks, Pads…it was a great night spawned from a great idea."

Sirius shrugged, "How about I have another great idea, Love of my Life?"

Remus blushed, "Oh?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to get out of those sexy muggle clothes first…"

"Oh yeah?" Remus grinned.

"How about we Get down, Make love?" Sirius leered.

"Oh will someone Save Me from this Innuendo making lunatic who's trying to Hijack My Heart, I want to Break Free!"

"Oi! I think we should stop this right now and get on with my idea."

"Oh alright…It's a Hard Life." Remus winked.

A/N- I'm not too happy with this, I still much prefer Wednesdaisy's story but, it's written now so the harm is done! Sorry about any mistakes, it's un-beta, etc.

Please leave me a review! They make me feel loved! And I need 'Somebody to Love'. ;)


End file.
